This invention relates to herbicidal 2S-(2.beta.,4.beta.,5.beta.)-5-Arylmethoxy-4-Substituted 2-Alkyl-1,3-Dioxane derivatives and to the use of such compounds as herbicides and plant growth regulators.
Herbicidal 1,3-dioxanes having certain substituents other than hydrogen at the 2, 4, 5, and/or 6 position are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,207,088 and 4,035,178 and published German Patent Application DE No. 2739067. More particularly U.S. Pat. No. 4,207,088 describes certain 1,3-dioxanes substituted at the 4-position with an alkyl group optionally substituted with halo, cyano or alkoxy. A variety of 1,3-dioxane herbicides is also described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,753,678; 3,887,472; 3,862,959; 3,981,860; 3,986,860; 4,059,594; and 4,077,982; German Patent Applications Nos. 2,243,685; 2,247,030; 2,258,013 and 2,326,586 and Belgian Pat. No. 816,425.